dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ormr
Ormr '''is a girl possessing a petite figure (which some would describe as adorable) until one would gaze upon her face underneath her right eye. An unnatural crack, an unnatural personality that could very well be inhuman, and powers that cannot be accurately described; she could be called a monster and no one would bat an eye. Enda Ua Duibhne had met this small girl somewhere in Europe as he was traveling to England. Though he would become rather curious in her, it was her eyes that had first drew him in. An eye that could only be demonic. She is a supporting character in the fanfiction Deus Vult. Appearance Ormr has a child or preteen-like appearance with a tanned skin and white hair, with the bangs going down to just above her eyes and being tied into two braids that fall down to her waist. She oddly wears a black school swimsuit (Japanese, though there are no name tags on it) underneath a white hoodie that has rabbit ears attached to it, with the left arm of it sometimes slipping off of her left shoulder and the sleeves cover the entirety of her hands due to it being too long. She has heterochromia eyes, with the left being a golden poppy and the right being crimson red, however, the right eye strangely possesses a black sclera with a crack-like scar running down the right side of her face, and is usually described as being demonic. Ormr is also blind in her right eye, as proven by Enda when he had her cover her left and walk up the stairs (she fell down) and then down the stairs (she fell down). As for how she had received this scar, she would reply that a "meanie" had done it to her. Personality Ormr possesses a stoic personality. Her face is usually blank and she is most likely going to be unresponsive when being talked to. She simply stares forward, with one eye seeing nothing and the other seeing everything that she needs, that being the only person she listens to, who had accepted her for who she was: Enda Ua Duibhne, who she affectionately calls her older brother, which forced him into the role, though he had no complaints. However, there is another peculiarity with her. One that would immediately garner her attention and emotion. That being - pain. Ormr is a masochist of the highest degree, who can actually get off on being injured. However, because Enda is usually protecting her and because she even rarely receives damage when attacked, this masochistic tendency is rarely displayed. Ormr is also extremely quiet and possesses low presence, to the point that one might even forget she was there. It's at the level that she doesn't even make sounds when stomping on the ground. She only ever uses a few words when she speaks, so the rare moments that she actually talks, doesn't help people from thinking she's quiet. History Not much is known about her past, to others, to Enda, or even to herself. She simply refers to her past life as one day "waking up" and finding herself somewhere. Everyone she had met since then had treated her weirdly, but the only person to show even a sliver of normalcy with her, was Enda. This created a bond between the two that is truly unshakable. She met Enda sometime as he was traveling to England, somewhere within Europe. Though she doesn't remember where it was, she thinks it was somewhere up "north". She has only been traveling with the descendant of Diarmuid for a month. Powers and Abilities '''Enhanced Strength - Ormr possesses superhuman strength, enough so that she can easily lift a car with one hand, though it is questionable how much she possesses or how strong she actually is, due to her never trying in a fight. Enhanced Speed - Ormr possesses superhuman speed, enough so that she can easily outrun a car going a hundred miles an hour, though it is unknown how fast she actually is, due to her never trying. High Durability - Ormr possesses an incredibly tough body that might even rival a Devil Rook in defensive capabilities, though to what point, nobody knows. High Stamina - Ormr possesses a large pool of stamina, allowing her to traverse great distances or fight constantly, without becoming that tired. Equipment 'Unknown Sacred Gear' Ormr possesses an unknown Sacred Gear that gives her the ability to "absolutely manipulate water", to the point that it surpasses the Sitri in water manipulation in every way possible. While Enda has asked her what the name of the Sacred Gear is, she has yet to give it out, making it debatable if she really knows its name, or if it is even a Sacred Gear in the first place. Perhaps... Trivia *Ormr's appearance comes from Twin Star Exorcists from Yuzuriha, a Basara. **The name is Old Norse meaning "Snake" or "Serpent". **She shares a similar name as Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, which is Greek for "Snake". **Her nickname - Vâtn Dróttinn - means water master in Old Norse. ***Vâtn being water and Dróttinn being master. *Ormr possesses many secrets about herself that will not be revealed until it is revealed in story. Sorry for blue balling y'all~! Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Deus Vult